moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Calwen Duskwhisper
Calwen Duskwhisper is a human in appearance, however she is not technically one. She is a being of the Light who has achieved somewhat of an ascendant level. Currently she serves with the 226th Regiment under Fleet Commander Admiral Ranets Daggerfang as medical officer. History Early Years Calwen was born in Silverpine Forest, near Shadowfang Keep. She lived a simple life as her parents were servants in the keep, and they made enough money to get by. Of course, when Arugal came and the worgen were set loose, her family fled. She found herself in Stormwind, a refugee with no home and no money. Years on the Streets In her early time in Stormwind, Calwen had run away from her parents, and had been taken in by a group that practiced Shadow Magic. She learned from observation, and eventually to survive. She was able however to escape these men and women, and was able to get on with her life. At the age of 18, she joined the Stormwind Military. For the King! After joining the military, she led a reserved life. She had little friends. After a year of service, she tried for a position under special operations. She was accepted and did missions for SI:7 during this time. Also, she had learned first aid and healing, as was a spot she needed to fill for her new team. The 226th Currently, at the age of 25, she has been transferred to the 226th Regiment to help them bolster their forces with the coming invasion from Draenor. She serves with them now. Description Speech Calwen speaks softly and warmly, though at the same time her voice implies she is calculating whoever she speaks to. Her voice somewhat echoing, like that of a Death Knight's, but is barely noticeable. Body Calwen's body is that of an athlete. She is well built, and it shows. She is fairly muscular, though it is more toned than heavy muscle. A swimmer's body, not a bodybuilder's. Her most noticeable feature is her soft glow that envelops her body. It is more visible when she is in the dark. Face Calwen's face is soft, her features welcoming. Her hair is now a lighter shade of blonde compared to her previous jet black. Her eyes are silver in color, easily mistaken for a grey. She has lips closer to a straight line rather than them being full, and a nose of normal proportions. Armor Calwen's armor is heavily modified away from a normal soldier's uniform. She has the standard tabard and breastplate, as well as the boots, but that is it. Her shoulderpads are more akin to a Warmage's than a soldier's, with two globes of white swirling magic inside. They seem to be a focus. Her gloves have small blue gems that glow softly with the rest of Calwen imbedded in them. Her legplates are like her gloves, with gems worked into them. Weapons Calwen's weapons vary. Her current most used weapon in her mace, plain in appearance. It is simply a hammer in shape with an oak haft. In conjunction with her mace, her staff, made in a scourge-like fashion, is found on her back. Besides these, she owns another staff, which has a pointed end to be used like a spear, and a dagger that seems to be a titan-like design. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Medics Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Alliance Officers Category:The Holy Order of Triumph Category:The 226th Naval Infantry Category:Lordaeronian